les Oscars
by chipie14
Summary: Bienvenus à la première édition des Oscars! et la meilleure fic romance est:.....
1. Default Chapter

Eliminations :  Introduction et explications

Les différentes nominations se feront après les éliminatoires.

Les candidats devront  concourir dans différentes catégories :

- Meilleur auteur catégorie romance

- Meilleur auteur catégorie action/aventure

- Meilleur auteur de slash

- Meilleur auteur catégorie humour

- Meilleur auteur catégorie drame

-      Meilleure fiction catégorie romance

-      Meilleure fiction catégorie action/aventure

- Meilleure fiction catégorie slash

- Meilleure fiction catégorie humour

- Meilleure fiction catégorie drame

- Meilleur songfic/poème

- Meilleur auteur toute catégorie

- Meilleure fiction toute catégorie

Les propositions se feront par review :

Vous avez deux semaines pour m'envoyer les noms de vos fics et auteurs de fics préférés ( trois maximum par catégorie)

 SVP précisez à chaque fois a quelles catégories ils appartiennent 

après le délai de deux semaines je vous dirais les fics qui seront en cours 

vous aurez à chaque fois deux semaines pour vous décider entre fics et auteurs ( attention vous n'avez droit qu'a une seule fic ou un seul auteur réfléchissez bien)  

Une fois la cérémonie ouverte  vous devrez choisir  votre fic préférée et auteur préféré  entre  dix fics et dix  auteurs pour chaque catégorie.

A la fin sera élu la meilleur fic et le meilleur auteur de potterfiction

**_Je déclare  les éliminatoires des Oscars ouvertes !!!  _**


	2. notes de l'auteur

Notes de l'auteur

Dsl ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre . je voulais vous dire que je n'accepte pas les traductions

Et qu'il ya une nouvelle categorie : le meilleur auteur de songfic/potterpoème  

Je voulais aussi vous dire que les fics et auteurs en tête sont fred et george , les liaisons dangereuses,  parfois les serdaigles sont aussi courageux , les portes et alohomora !!


	3. meilleur auteur romance

NT : voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre ! Personnellement j'ai eu plus de review que ce que j'espérais.  bisous à tous

*****************

cérémonie d'ouverture des oscars

C'est avec joie que nous vous accueillons pour la première édition des oscars.

Après vos nombreux votes les écrivains retenus pour la catégorie meilleurs auteur romance sont :

Fred et Georges

Auteurs de 7 fics dont 2 traductions de 2 de leurs fics :

- Parfois, les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux 

- Mon crapaud bien aimé

- Loup garoutisme

- Au coin du feu

- Il y a toujours un bon et un mauvais moment

Myamora Malfoy

Auteur de 10 fics dont 2 de X-men :

- A travers le temps ( X-men)

- Folie ( X-men)

- Retour au Pays

- Ma vie, Mon rêve

- Nouvelle vie

- Esclave

- Vivre selon Durmstrang

- Avant Poudlard corrigé

- Voulez crée un Persos ?

- Le retour de miss Malfoy !!!

Christel

Auteur de 2 fics :

- The angel's City

- Le mage de la lumière

VirginRogue

Auteur de 9 fics dont 2 traductions

- L'ordre du Phénix

- Moi le Mangemort

- La faiblesse de Severus Rogue

- La fleur des Ombres

- Le retour de la Rose

- Même les roses se fanent

- Authentiquement autre

**_Le meilleur auteur romance est_** !!…………………

Etant donné que je n'ai pas eu assez de proposition dans cette catégorie, je vous demanderais de votez, réfléchissez bien et choisissez votre préféré entre ces auteurs.

Si vous votez vite je vous donnerais la réponse dans 3 jours maximum.


	4. meilleur auteur romance bis

NT : voilà ! Les votes se terminent ici, vous allez enfin savoir qui va remporter l'oscar du meilleur auteur(e) romance. J'aimerai dire aux autres auteurs que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas gagner l'oscar ou n'ont été  nominés non plus qu'ils n'ont pas de talent ou simplement que si la  période de vote avait été plus longue ils auraient eu sans doute une meilleure chance de remporter l'oscar mais j'avais dit 3 jours à l'avance pour ne pas que vous me fassiez des reproches.

Personnellement j'ai eu du mal à me montrée impartiale et à suivre seulement vous votez.

Maintenant place au gagnant !!!  

************************

l'oscar du meilleur auteur romance

Après cette période de vote où le jury  à eu du mal à se décider ( bon on traîne  plus je mets directement les nominations et le gagnant  ) 

  Les nominés sont :

-Fred et Georges

Auteurs de 7 fics dont 2 traductions de 2 de leurs fics :

- - Parfois, les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux 

- - Mon crapaud bien aimé

- - Loup garoutisme

- - Au coin du feu

- - Il y a toujours un bon et un mauvais moment

Myamora Malfoy

Auteur de 10 fics dont 2 de X-men :

- - A travers le temps ( X-men)

- - Folie ( X-men)

- - Retour au Pays

- - Ma vie, Mon rêve

- - Nouvelle vie

- - Esclave

- - Vivre selon Durmstrang

- - Avant Poudlard corrigé

- - Voulez crée un Persos ?

- - Le retour de miss Malfoy !!!

Christel

Auteur de 2 fics :

- - The angel's City

- - Le mage de la lumière

VirginRogue

Auteur de 9 fics dont 2 traductions

- - L'ordre du Phénix

- - Moi le Mangemort

- - La faiblesse de Severus Rogue

- - La fleur des Ombres

- - Le retour de la Rose

- - Même les roses se fanent

- - Authentiquement autre

je déclare avec joie que 

**_Le meilleur auteur romance est_** !!……..

* roulement de tambour*

Etant donné que je n'est toujours pas assez de propositions je vous demanderai encore de voter

( nan je rigole * pas  taper* J ) 

****

**_Fred et Georges !!!!!_**

****

**Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!**

Je remercie tous les voteurs et voteuses qui ont pris la peine de consacrer quelques minutes 

_Pour voter_

_Je vous invite à aller voir les fics des gagnants  ET des autres auteurs _

_Et aussi à voter pour les autres catégories , avec un peu de chance votre auteur préféré qui n'a pas remporter cet oscar gagnera dans les catégories suivantes_

_Je vous donne rdv au prochain chapitre ( dans deux jours ) pour la catégorie meilleure fic romance !!_

_En attendant bonne journée( ou nuit)_

_Bisous à tous !!_

****


	5. meilleure fic romence: les nominations

NT : je sais j'ai été longue mais j'ai plein de problème qui on fait que je n'ai pas pu mettre le chapitre après deux jours. Voilà les nominations pour la meilleure fic romance.

************************

L'oscar de la meilleure fic romance : les éliminatoires 

les nominées pour la meilleure fic romance sont :

-The  unexpected de Gwenlillian

extrait:

Lily se tenait de manière hésitante. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Elle était magnifique, irrésistible. Elle ressemblait à un ange et, à ce moment, il décida qu'elle serait son ange. Elle portait l'une des plus belle robe dont la couleur vert forêt mettait ses yeux et ses cheveux en valeur. Elle descendait jusqu'au sol en ondoyant et était faite d'un tissu chatoyant. Et ses pâles épaules dénudées brillaient à la lumière du feu. Il était tout simplement incapable de détourner les yeux de Lily

Il remarqua que sa petite main s'emboîtait parfaitement dans sa large main et elle dut le remarquer elle aussi car elle rougit davantage.   
  
" C'est tellement embarrassant. " Murmura-t-elle. Il sourit et porta sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.  
  
" Ca va bien aller. Tu n'as qu'à imaginer qu'il n'y a que toi et moi. ".

Sa nervosité diminua considérablement lorsque, en fixant ses magnifiques yeux bleus, elle se perdit dans l'intensité de son regard. Il lui sourit chaleureusement, elle aurait presque dit amoureusement.

" Ma Fleur de Lys, voudrais-tu m'épouser? " 

-Les liaisons dangereuses de Dreamy Lily 

Extrait :

Drago et Hermione hein ?

 Ça sonne pas mal,

Tu verras Hermione, s'allier avec moi est une des choses les plus intelligentes que tu auras décidé dans ta vie.

Avant la fin de l'année, Ange est à moi.

C'est toi que je veux

Je peux rester très froide si je le veux.   
- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, 

J'aimerais savoir qui tu aimes !

Harry Potter t'aime toi ! 

-Parfois les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux de Fred et George

Extrait :

. Ce n'était pas le plus beau, ce n'était pas le plus courageux, ce n'était pas le plus charmant, ce n'était pas le plus intelligent… Ou peut-être que si… Mais il était tellement timide et réservé qu'il était difficile de le cerner. Rare était ceux qui l'avaient regardé dans les yeux. Et il avait de si beaux yeux… De grands yeux bruns doré… Elle n'était pas la seule à rêver de ses yeux, elle se savait. d'autres jeunes filles, essayaient d'attirer son regard. Mais personne n'avait encore réussi.

Il savait qui elle était. Il savait son nom. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu le dire mais aurait vendu son âme pour l'entendre.

Peut-être que Kyana Wald, la Serdaigle, allait enfin décrocher un regard du mystérieux Gryffondor… Remus Lupin.

Vous allez maintenant choisir parmi ces trois fics celle que vous préférées.

Bisous à tous !


	6. meilleur fic romance

NT : voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! ! dsl pour le retard, mon ordi m'avait lâché ! !

En tout cas je peux vous dire que la lutte entre les trois fics à été serre ! ! 

Cyngathi : heureuse que mon extrait t'es donné envie de lire la fic ! ! Moi j'avais lu aucune des trois fics on peut dire que j'avais raté quelque chose ! ! biz

****************** 

l'oscar de la meilleure fiction romance

les nominées pour l'oscar de la meilleure fiction romance était :

the unexpected de Gwenlillian 

Gwenlillian, auteur de fiction a publiée the unexpected le 

The unexpected a reçu reviews donc une moyenne de par chapitre 

Les liaisons dangereuses de Dreamy Lily 

Les liaisons dangereuses a reçu reviews , une moyenne de reviews par chapitre

Son auteur, Dreamy Lily est l'auteur de autre fiction 

Parfois les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux de Fred et George 

Cette fiction a reçu une moyenne de review par chapitre 

Ses auteurs ont 7 potterfictions à leur actif, ils ont aussi été élus meilleurs auteurs romance

Parfois les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux à été postée le 

**__**

La meilleure fiction catégorie romance est ……. 

Avec 8 voies 

Parfois les serdaigles aussi sont courageux ! ! !

Clap ! clap ! clap ! clap ! !

Personnellement j'ai eu du mal avec les commentaires des différentes fics ! ! Le résultat n'est pas fameux !

Prochaine étape meilleur auteur slash, réveillé vous ! ! J'ai eu que deux propositions pour cette catégorie !

Je sais que certains déteste les slashs mais ceux qui les aimes votez ! ! ( pitiiiéééé )

Bisous à tous ! ! 


End file.
